


Trick and Treat

by Myiuri



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: Raizel will both trick and treat Frankenstein. How? Well lets see...





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! This is Halloween special, I KNOW the Halloween already was some time ago, but i still want to post this :D 4th chapter of Yes Master will be delayed because of this. Im working on it, though slowly but im moving forward.
> 
> There isnt really fluff in this story, so dont expect it. There are other characters this time too! Even kids, though only mentioned.
> 
> Italic for thoughts
> 
> I dont own Noblesse or any characters in it, just this story.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

"Tomorrow is Halloween!" Shinwoo excitedly declared in the class. "Right, I haven't noticed. How should we celebrate it?" Yuna asked. The trio began to lively discuss about their costumes before Regis's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Halloween?" He seemed rather puzzled with the children's reaction to it. "You don't know about Halloween?!" Three voices exclaimed at once. "Seira, you too?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Right, you're from overseas, it would make sense you don't know about Halloween."  
  
"So? What is it?"  
  
"Well, you see..." and the kid's continued with their various explanations of Halloween, how it was fun to dress up like monsters, sometimes receiving an unpleasant reaction from Regis when the word "vampire" was mentioned, who was clearly displeased by the thought that he should dress up like vampire. They mentioned it would suit them, since they all have already red eyes. Unable to convince him, they turned to Rai.  
  
"Rai, what do you think about it? Interesting isn't it?"  
  
Raizel smiled at them briefly. "I like that idea."  
  
"So it's decided! Tomorrow at Rai's house in costumes after school! Regis and Seira, make sure you get yourself a nice costume."  
  
With this, they went home immediately after school finished, too busy and determined with making the costumes to go to Rai's house. Regis uncertainly glanced at Rai, but didn't say anything.  
  
  
Frankenstein's pov  
  
Halloween costume. Halloween costume? His Master will dress up as something? Frankenstein even forgot Halloween was a thing. But if his Master was interested in it, than he could only support it. Though it's a costume, he really has nothing to help with, since his Master can just magic the costume with his powers.  
  
"Master, what will you dress up as?"  
  
Raizel put his hand on his chin, falling in deep contemplation. _This was going to take some time_ Frankenstein thought.  
  
"What will you choose, Frankenstein?"  
  
_Eh?_ He was going to dress up too? The thought of applying some paint on his skin causes him to feel dread, who knows what they put into it, though it should be fine if he choose something simple.  
  
"I-I'm not sure yet, Master." It seems like he must think about Halloween a bit more too.

  
  
Raizel's pov.  
  
Frankenstein's question had him thinking for about an hour, going over the costumes Shinwoo and the others already named, but beside that he had no knowledge. Making up his mind, he headed towards Tao's room and gently knocked on the door. It would be extremely rude to enter without a permission after all. When Tao appeared from behind the door, he stuttered for a bit before welcoming him in.  
  
"S-Sir? Is there something you need?"  
  
Was it this surprising that he came? He nodded and explained what his problem was.  
  
"Ideas for Halloween costumes? Come to think, tomorrow's Halloween. Let's see what we can find." With this, Tao turned to his computer and typed something on keyboard. _Tao is amazing, he's around that glowing box almost all the time and typing something while understanding it all. I have so much to learn yet..._ Raizel thought while waiting for Tao's response again. "Here, have a look:" and Tao pointed at the screen, where various images appeared. They were mostly humans dressed up in white, black, or orange. Raizel leaned a bit closer to observe the screen more carefully, while Tao gladly moved away to give him more space. _Is this male or female?_ It had some orange sphere with grin on it, which somehow resembled Frankenstein's and body covered up in white cloth, that was extremely loose on it. Some humans looked like they were injured, which made Raizel worry about what Halloween really was.  
  
"Why are they injured?" He asked, while pointing at one of the pictures, studying it with a frown on his face. "Ah, that's only fake, they aren't injured." Tao hurried to reassure him, but Raizel's eyes narrowed. He definitely won't dress up as injured, he didn't want to make the others worry.  
  
"Are you having a hard time deciding, sir?"  
  
He looked at Tao. How come he can read him perfectly? Frankenstein probably didn't gave him mind reading ability. Nevertheless, he was glad for Tao's rescue and nodded. "Then how about I choose a costume for you? You can wear it, only if you like it of course."  
  
Will Tao do that for him? If he was willing, that would be the best, because Raizel had no idea on what to wear at all. He nodded again and Tao made expression which was half kind smile and half smirk, but Raizel trusted Tao.

  
  
Frankenstein's pov.  
  
Perfect. He has no idea at all. Excluding every costume that requires any make up left him with dire amount of choices. It was also hard for him to accept that he's going to dress up like idiot and show himself to kids and the others. He must bear with it somehow. Even his Master is doing it and wants Frankenstein to join him too. It will be fine. It will.  
  
Looking around the lab, he thought for a moment. When in a white lab coat and tools in his pockets, didn't he look enough like monster to some normal people? He smirked. With this the costume is though up. He just hoped the blood on his clothes isn't necessary. He couldn't control his powers as well as his Master, so he must tailor it in a normal human way. Just like the uniforms for his Master. Regis and Seira will probably tailor it too, for themselves, though the thought of Regis trying to tailor clothes seemed funny. Seira will probably help him.

  
  
Tao's pov.  
  
Sir Raizel left a while ago and he seemed to like the costume Tao decided for him in the end. He wondered if Frankenstein will help him create the costume, or could he do it alone? That didn't matter, he must create something too! He got up, eager to convince Takeo and M21.  
  
"What, halloween?"  
  
"What is it?" Takeo asked.  
  
"Its a fun event where everyone dresses up as monsters!"  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Even boss?" The three of them froze as they pictured Frankenstein in his fight. He doesn't need to dress up to be scary (monster). "C-Calm down, there will be kids too, there's no way he will take it this far." Tao hurried to reassure them, so they won't end up with a bad image of Halloween for the rest of their lives.  
  
"You're right..." M21 murmured  
  
"So? What will you dress up as?"  
  
"Still, why do we need to dress up too?" This time, it was also M21 who responded.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun!"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Come oon"  
  
  
Frankenstein's pov.  
  
He froze. _There will be so much garbage again..._ No way he can ever enjoy this 'Halloween'. Making his way downstairs, he was more at ease, seeing his Master sit there like nothing was happening. Frankenstein sighed. Raizel was probably the only one in this house who was absolutely calm as always.  
  
"Master would you like a tea?" He smiled as Raizel nodded. There was only he and his Master in the living room, others were probably busy with making their costumes, so Frankenstein was glad for the times alone with his Master like this. Time of peace before something was happening again.  
  
Later that day, he sent Seira and Regis to grocery store, although very reluctantly when he imagined the wraps of candies they were about to buy on his sofa. Why do they always have to be so messy? Master is definitely not helping him by supporting the idea of Halloween, but then, it's not about Raizel helping Frankenstein but reverse. He can't complain, because he knows very well who is Master here. He will have to bear with it somehow

* * *

 

It's Halloween, Frankenstein was anxiously anticipating the mess in his house as he slipped on the lab coat, monocle and that should be enough, right? He was dressed up in white today too, for the sake of the 'costume'.  
  
"..."  
  
_Calm down, you won't ridicule yourself if others are dressed up too._ Really, this is probably the first and the last time he's participating. He went down, and as always was the first one there. Sometimes he will find Seira or his Master, but it seems this is not the case today. He began making breakfast before Seira will take it from him. He needed to calm himself down through doing something, but to his surprise, it wasn't the lady noble who came down first, but his Master and the moment his eyes went up to look at Raizel, they stayed glued on him. _So vampire in the end?_ Though his Master was _very_ different from the mutants. It was rude to even mention them in the same sentence.  
  
Raizel was wearing a black and red majestic suit with typically vampire collar, the dress was decorated with laces, lightening the threatening look of a normal vampire costume. If only clothes were the only thing that changed on Raizel, Frankenstein would maybe be able to get back to his work before he noticed how rude it was to stare at his Master like this, but that was not it. Atop of that, he wore a silver hairpin, which held hairs on the right side of his head from falling into Raizel's face like usual. Right now, his Master looked elegant... and _sexy_. Frankenstein could admit that to himself. True, his Master always looked beautiful and elegant without even trying, but this time it was on a while new level. He definitely can't let his Master go outside, dressed up like this. It would be catastrophic. Even Frankenstein himself couldn't stop staring and not get a little hot, what about the normal people? It was only when he noticed his Master blushing under Frankenstein's intense stare that staring like this was really rude. He somehow managed to get himself together and apologize.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Master." Raizel then regained his composure, the blush disappearing as he only nodded and went to sit on the couch as usual. Frankenstein was quick to make his Master tea and then go back to making breakfast. He did not expect this. Where did his Master even find out about such clothes? Anyways, they really suited him. He was fighting the urge to shiver when he felt his Master's gaze on his back. It wasn't uncomfortable, he was just nervous. Dressing like this is certainly embarrassing when it's the 21st century. Soon, the feeling of being watched was gone as Seira with Regis came into the room. It was hard to tell if they were more shocked by how good Raizel looked or the fact that Frankenstein actually dressed up too. Probably both.  
  
The term 'shocked' really described Regis's current emotion he was showing, Seira on the other hand managed to control herself as always. It helped that the nobles didn't consider Raizel as their potential love interest, as he was more like a senior to them. It was different with Frankenstein though. And he though he was used to seeing Raizel's handsomeness. It's good to mention Seira and Regis wore costumes too. It seemed Regis was about as uncomfortable and embarrassed about it as Frankenstein, but he wasn't as good at hiding it. A glance at them revealed that Seira was going as a witch, that was obvious. Regis wore something looked like a poorly made costume of a pirate, but Frankenstein gave it points at least for effort.  
  
When Seira proposed to take over his task of making breakfast, Frankenstein politely refused and was glad Seira didn't insist on it further. It was a good excuse to not look at the shocked expressions of the trio, which was surely coming soon without being impolite at the same time. No, he wasn't impolite to them on normal occasions either, whatever they thought, he controlled himself quite admirably. He could even deserve a break, little vacation or something, but that's not kind of comfort he can have, with him, managing the school, serving his Master and caring about other inhabitants of the house.  
  
The breakfast was done, and so was his time of reprieve but it was still early in the morning. The trio hasn't even showed up yet...  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
It was Tao's voice, who sounded like an excited kid. Maybe he was. Frankenstein glared at him. Why be so noisy? The later shrunk under his glare and proceeded to quietly enter the room with Takeo and M21. He couldn't help but notice that they had costumes too, which kinda relieved Frankenstein.  
  
But just as he was in the middle of suiting up the costumes of others, he heard Tao again.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
What was it this time? _Ah..._ Tao's eyes were glued to Raizel and so were Takeo's and M21's. Tao hurried to quickly put himself together and placing both hands on his mouth, before letting a flustered apology.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Raizel seemed like he didn't mind it at all, ignoring the others the whole time and Frankenstein couldn't bring himself to be angry at Tao either, since he could completely understand him. Still, he doesn't need to be so loud. At least Tao was able to pull his eyes away... No, he still needs to control himself, starting with his voice and reactions, in which Frankenstein excelled at. Tao was smiling suspiciously as he went to sit down too, before everyone proceeded to eat breakfast.  
  
They didn't really decide on time with the children...  
  
Tao's pov  
  
He smiled with satisfaction. It was hard to convince the other into wearing his costumes. When he even went through the trouble of making it for them, they ought to wear it. He can be very convincing sometimes. He was also anticipating the costumes of the others, if Raizel really dressed up as what Tao had shown him. If that was true, it will suit him. Though he didn't really expect Frankenstein to dress up as something.  
  
"Let's go downstairs." He must take Takeo and M21 with him, in case they wanted to stay in their rooms until Halloween was over. What are they getting embarrassed about? They should just enjoy it. When he entered the living room, he experienced indescribable shock.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Rai looked way better in the costume than expected. It was also surprisingly well made. Did he create it with his own power? Yes that's the most likely. Suddenly he noticed Frankenstein's glare on him and realized that he had said that out loud maybe too loudly. He hurried to apologize, before noticing that Frankenstein wore a costume too. If you could call that costume. White wasn't unusual on Frankenstein, since he wore white clothes a lot, down at his lab. But it was really unexpected. He smiled. Takeo and M21 will surely get the friendly mood soon too.

 

Frankenstein's pov.

He still remembered the manners which were engraved into his body for years, so he wasn't rude to children, no matter his mood. They were his Master's friends so they should be treated with respect. Though when you are visiting someone you should pay proper respect to the host in exchange. It's okay, they're still kids. Even so, does that give them the right to barge in like a bulldozer?  
  
"So you've made costumes after all!"  
  
"That looks so cool"  
  
"Seira, did you made it yourself?"  
  
It seems that now, hearing the praises Regis was glad he dressed up like something after all, even as he tried to deny it by murmuring _"Why must the be so loud..."_ The blushing certainly gave him away. Frankenstein on his side wasn't much more comfortable than he was before. So much for Halloween. Mess, embarrassing dresses, annoying kids and more mess. But for now he locked all of these inside and served them, together with others. The right time to loosen his control and reveal his true expression will come eventually. They can't expect him to control himself when he doesn't need to.  
  
Frankenstein didn't really pay attention to what was happening, or what they were talking about, it didn't matter  
to him after all. One thing he took a notice of was their costumes, which appeared to be home-made too. It puzzled Frankenstein for a bit how they managed to do it in such a short time, when they were normal humans and had common equipment to work with. Yuna went as a pretty fairy, Shinwoo as a zombie and Ikhan as a mummy. Now that he thought of it, most of the people they fought until now looked scary enough for normal people to participate in Halloween without having to do anything.  
  
The children brought a lots of sweets too and Raizel was surprisingly eager to taste them all. Well... it _wasn't_ that surprising when he thought of it now, considering the amount of sugar in his tea. How come he didn't notice this before?! As soon as he has the chance he must do research on sweets and present them to his Master.  
  
It was already evening when the kids left he could finally demand to clean everything. God, everywhere he looked there were sweet wrappers, plus the annoying noise it made when you open a candy. Frankenstein was afraid he will need to lock himself in the lab to not get mad at someone who isn't at fault at all because he doesn't believe his nerves can last long. So when his Master ordered him, he was quite unwilling to comply.  
  
"Frankenstein, come with me."  
  
Nevertheless he followed his Master upstairs, ignoring the looks of curiosity from the others. It came back to him now, just how good Raizel looked in his costume. As if he could turn at him anytime, reveal his neck, and... No. He shakes his head to drive these thoughts out of his head. Sadly because he had the mess to focus on, he couldn't focus on his Master as much as now, since he was in front of him now, in the middle of Raizel's bedroom.  
  
"You were stressed through today."  
  
Yes he was. It was obvious his Master could tell, and he couldn't say anything to it, since it was true and he would appreciate more peaceful and quieter days, if his Master will grant it to him, even though he won't say anything to his Master being with his friends.  
  
"It was my fault, therefore, I would like to comfort you."  
  
Suddenly his Master was close. Too close to Frankenstein preference. That is, it would be if it were anyone other than Raizel but as it was him, it made his heart beat faster and his skin tingle with anticipation of shameful thoughts, Frankenstein had banished a long time ago. Or so he thought but there was no mistaking the shivering when his Master touched his chest through the clothes. "Will you allow me?" Even his Master's voice suddenly brought a different effect than just happiness of hearing his Master voice. He could even feel Raizel's breath on his face.  
  
A 'no' already hung on his lips, but his body was honest as he nodded and gulped, still trying to convince himself that there is always possibility his Master could just comfort him in other way than what his thoughts push on him.  
  
But that doesn't seem it's the case this time as his Master proceeds to kiss him and he feels his Master's hands undoing his collar, leaving his neck exposed. Frankenstein welcomes his Master's tongue in his mouth and tilts his head to hungrily reciprocate the kiss. His body burned and clothes were uncomfortable on him as all of the sex drive and lust he had been suppressing so well until this moment was dangerously close to the surface and Raizel wasn't helping it calm down, quite the contrary.  
  
As his Master's lips went down to nibble at his neck, he felt himself gasp and his hands landed on Raizel's shoulders, to steady his slightly trembling legs. His eyes flew open in surprise when he felt his Master bite into his neck, fangs piercing his skin "Ah" the hold of Frankenstein's hands became tighter without him knowing and when the fangs pulled out, his Master looked at him, he was... smiling but it more resembled one of Frankenstein's smiles than those of his Master.  
  
"I'm vampire today. Did you forgot who you allowed to have your body today?"  
  
That was true, his Master acted as a vampire, the shameless sexy vampire who smirks at him and makes his knees go weak, his throat dry and more aroused than he ever was. He wasn't sure if this was even real now. Real or not, the feeling was incredible as his shirt disappeared under Raizel's hands and his tongue was attacking Frankenstein's chest.  
  
He doesn't care about what sounds he is making, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about them anyway. His hands still tightly gripped his Master's shoulders as he tried to stand upright, even as the mouth moved even lower, teasing soft moans out of him. He wouldn't have noticed his Master unzipped his pants if he wasn't attentively watching his Master's motions. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Raizel and for a moment he thought if Raizel has silently ordered him that, or he looked simply too stunning at the moment.  
  
As Raizel opened his mouth for Frankenstein a scream tore through his throat and in the back of his mind he was almost sure that his grip on his Master's shoulders would hurt a normal person but he couldn't bring himself to care about it even if he wanted to. He couldn't focus on anything but pleasure and the contact of his Master's mouth, that it was his Master doing this to him. The lewd slick sounds of Raizel sucking at him were loud enough for him to hear it even through his moans.  
  
The world around him went white as he climaxed, feeling his senses leaving him and only darkness remains.

 

* * *

  
  
His eyes opens and he recognizes the bed he's laying on as his own, as well the room he is in. He looks around, a bit baffled before he smiles. He can only smile now at his ridiculousness. To think he will suddenly have dream this wet was unexpected... and pathetic. And extremely pleasurable at the same time. With that he gets up off his bed to shower. He has to thank his body for waking up this early as a habit, even without a alarm clock. He couldn't stand the thought of his Master having his tea late. That is unacceptable.  
  
Later that morning he confronts his Master and as expected, nothing strange from his side. Of course not, when it happened only in his dream, still maybe he hoped for something different until now, even if he knew that wasn't possible. With a sigh he decides he can't regret having that very rare dream.  
  
And when no one is looking, a satisfied smirk plays upon Raizel's handsome face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Youre free to leave comment or kudos if you liked it


End file.
